Moonlight and rain drops
by Miss-Madison
Summary: A new dd girl shows up and weird things happen. Somebody dies. Read to find out. R&R! No flames!


Moonlight and rain drops  
  
By,  
Britt Ichijouji  
  
A/N: A new girl shows up and you can bet  
that something weird happens. Just read it.  
No flames. don't forget ta R&R!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own Eve Brown and her digimon.  
They can't be used without my say so.   
  
Takes place: Two years after the defeat of Malomyotismon  
and not everyone knows what Digimon are yet.  
  
My spell check is still down. Deal with it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was very late at night and the cold night air made him feel better.  
  
There he stood.  
  
On the top of his apartment building.  
  
His hands holding onto the cold steel bars.  
  
He was looking out at the city.  
  
"It's been two years. I can hardly belive it."  
He said to himself.  
  
He was still looking out at the city, his black hair blowing softly in  
the cool night air.  
  
Then he heard a noise.  
  
He turned around to see a girl.  
  
She stood a foot away from him, she was also looking out at the city.  
  
She had long dark brown hair with blonde high lights, her hair was tied behind her back,  
she had large brown eyes with small silver glasses,  
she had pink frosted colored lip stick on and she wore a brown dress coat.  
Under the brown dress coat she had on a tan turtle neck sweater.  
She also had black jeans on and brown boots.  
  
She noticed that someone was looking at her so she turned around.   
  
"My name is Ken Ichijouji. What is yours?"  
  
"Eve Brown. I just moved here." She spoke with an english acsent.  
  
"Did you just get here?"  
  
"No. I got here 2 hours ago. I'd better go inside.  
It's late and it's awfully chilly out here."  
  
She turned to leave and then she said,  
"I'll see you around."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken didn't get much sleep that night.  
He had been having nightmares.  
  
  
He found that he couldn't stay in bed any longer, he had to get up.  
So he did.  
He put some socks on and went into the living room.  
No one else was up yet.  
  
He was about to sit on the sofa when he got the feeling that he was  
being watched...the one of many things he had gotten from being  
the digimon kaizer.  
  
He could sence things, play really good in sports, and   
he was still a genius.  
  
Those things never went away and at times he was glad.  
  
But for now he knew someone was watching him....from the outside.  
He opened the door and looked around.  
No one was there.  
He then felt someone behind him...before the person behind him  
could make a move he turned around very quickly.  
He had grabbed the person's arm.  
  
"Ow! I was just comeing over to say good morning!"  
It was Eve.  
  
"Oh. It's just you. What are you doing out here so early??"  
Ken asked in his digimon kaizer tone of voice.  
  
"Same thing I wanted to ask you."  
  
"How'd you know I was awake??"  
  
"I just knew that's all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 1pm and Kari invited Ken, Yolei, TK, and Davis  
to meet her at the local cafe.  
  
  
  
"Ken? What's wrong?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
Just then Eve walked in.  
She ordered herself a drink and then saw them.  
  
They were sitting in an area of the cafe where there was  
this big red sofa that could sit three people and beside the   
sofa was three chairs.  
  
She sat in one of the chairs.  
  
Noticeing that they were all looking at her she said,  
"My name is Eve Brown. I just moved next door to Ken Ichijouji.  
Are you all friends of his?"  
  
Ken could tell that Yolei was pissed off.  
She took Ken's arm and took him out side.  
  
INSIDE  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"That doesn't really matter, I am Kari and  
this is Davis, and TK."  
  
"Hi." They all said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all."  
Eve said.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
"And who is she!?"  
  
"Just my strange new neighbor. What's it to you?"  
  
"It's just you know...ever sence we broke up...  
I don't like the idea of another girl in your life yet.  
It's too soon."  
  
"I know that and like I said she's just my neighbor."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 5:30pm  
And when Eve got to the front door of her home she noticed a note taped to the door.  
  
It was from her parents,  
  
It said,  
  
We went out for dinner and we will be back home  
at around 9pm.  
  
Love,  
Daina and George.  
  
  
  
  
She got inside her home and threw the keys on the sofa.  
She went to her room and took off her coat and her clothes.  
She got into the shower and began putting shampoo on her long hair.  
  
She was in the middle of washing her hair when she heard someone  
knocking at her door.  
  
"Hello!? It's me Ken. Your door was unlocked.  
Do you mind me coming in?"  
  
"No I don't mind!!! I'll be there in a minute!!"  
Eve yelled back.  
  
She cleaned her hair fast and put on some clothes.  
She was looking for her favorite peach colored tee   
in her closet when something that she had never seen before   
dropped out of her closet and into her hands.  
She put the weird mini computer looking thing in her pocket,  
found her tee and went to the living room.  
  
"Ken! Thank goodness you are here!"  
  
"What's wrong??"  
  
"This weird thing fell out of my closet.  
I heard that you were a genius so what is this!?" Eve said holding up  
the weird mini computer looking thing.  
  
"It's a D-3. How did you end up with a D-3?"  
  
Her D-3 was purple and green colored.  
  
"I just opened up m-my closet and...it just fell out."  
  
"Do you know what this means??"  
  
"N-no..what??"  
  
"I'll explain later! Get your coat and your keys and  
bring your D-3."  
  
"Why? Where are we going?"   
  
"Just trust me on this."  
  
  
They went to Daisuke's home.  
  
  
Davis was sitting in his room watching WWF Smackdown when   
someone knocked on his door.  
  
Davis got up and answered it.  
  
It was Ken and that new girl..Eve.  
  
"What brings you two here?" Davis asked.  
  
"This does." Ken said as he held up Eve's D-3 to Daisuke's face.  
  
"Whoa. How'd she get that?"  
  
"Well she told me.." Ken began but got interuped by Eve.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! I can't take much more of this....  
WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL, IS GOING ON!!!??"  
  
  
"Whoa. Chill out Eve. Have a seat over there, you to Ken."  
Davis said while pointing to a sofa.  
  
  
The 3 of them took a seat on the sofa.  
  
  
  
"Do you have any idea what the Digital world is?"  
Davis asked.  
  
"The Digital world?? No.."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!!! I'm bloody sure!" Eve yelled at Davis.  
  
"Davis leave her alone." Ken said.  
"Eve?"   
  
"Yes Ken?"  
  
"Do you remmber seeing anything strange? I mean like monsters?"  
  
"Yes. But no one whould belive me. I was visiting my sister in the  
hospital, she was having a baby.  
My sister asked me to go back to her apartment to get her, her pink sweater.  
I was 10 years old when this happened,  
So I was half way there when I looked up and saw a giant snow man   
looking thing. Good thing that it didn't see me."  
  
Davis and Ken just looked at her.  
  
"What? What is it?" She asked.  
  
Davis and Ken just looked at her.  
  
"I'm going home. I can't take much more of this." Eve said.  
  
"Wait!" Davis said. Davis started to run after her but Ken stopped him.  
  
"Don't. She need's time to think." Ken said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve ran off to the park.  
She sat on a bench.  
She can't belive what just happened back there.  
  
Just then a girl came and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hi, Eve right?"  
  
"Yes and your Kari, right?"  
  
"Yeah that's me. What's the matter? You look bummed."  
  
Eve sighed.  
  
"If I tell you..then you have to promise to not think that I  
have gone mad. Okay?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"A weird mini computer thing fell out of my closet."  
Eve took it out and showed Kari.  
  
"Well Ken was there and he said that we should go and see   
your friend Davis.  
And when we got there they asked me all these weird questions.  
They called it a D-3 and said some mumble about another world.  
A digital world."  
  
"Hey I have one of these to." Kari said, pulling out her D-3.  
  
"Not evryone knows about this and you can't just tell anyone.  
Because we both have these it means that we are digidestioned.  
Davis, Ken, Yolei, TK, My older brother Tai and his friends are also."  
  
"What does this mean??"  
  
Kari explained the whole thing to Eve it took at least 30 minutes.  
After Kari had finished Eve asked,  
  
"How do find your crest?"  
  
"There are many ways to finding a crest. It could be anything really."  
Kari said and then she looked at her watch.  
  
"I've gotta be going! I'll see you tommrow!" Kari said and then left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eve had gone home, ate dinner and went to her room.  
  
She sitting in her computer chair, faceing her computer.  
She was in the middle of checking her email.  
Then she heard a voice in the back of her mind.  
  
The told her how to get to the digital world.  
  
So she held up her D-3 to her computer and  
yelled, "Digi port open!"  
  
Before she knew it she was there.  
She was in an area of the digital world that  
was surrounded by trees and flowers.  
  
She looked around.  
  
"Weird."   
  
Then as she turned around she saw a weird thingy looking at  
her.  
  
"Hello Eve! I'm Kinkymon."  
  
Kinkymon was a rookie digimon.  
She had a round body and instead of hands and feet she had  
paws like cats do.  
She was a sea green color and she had bright orange eyes.  
She had a cat like mouth and very long rabbit shaped ears.  
She wore a tiny red beaded caller around her tiny little neck.  
She had a small white tail.  
Around her tail was a red ribbon.  
  
"Are you some sorta..creature?" Eve asked.  
  
"I am a Digimon and I am your digi partner!"  
Kinkymon spoke with a hyper sounding childs voice.  
  
"Kinkymon.." Eve said while looking at her watch, "My parents  
will be home soon and well..I gotta be home for them.  
So I gotta go."  
  
  
  
Eve left the digital world and was back inside her room.  
She took out a hair brush and began brushing her hair.  
Looking into the mirror...she saw not only her self but...  
  
  
  
"You didn't think that I whouldn't come back with you did you?"  
It was Kinkymon.  
  
"How'd you get here??"  
  
"The same way you did."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile across town............  
  
  
  
  
  
Jun was out at night.  
She was walking home from a party.  
  
She turned a corner as she saw a large shadow following her.  
  
It wasn't her shadow.  
  
She turned around.  
Nothing was there.  
But when she turned back around something was...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Seconds later she was laying on the side walk behind an ally.  
  
Morning came and Daisuke was wondering where she went and  
why she hadn't come back home.  
  
He was on his way to the ice cream store when he passed an ally and then  
he saw her.  
  
"Jun? Jun!" He sat beside her trying to get her up.  
She whouldn't come to.  
  
He looked at her and found something strange on her neck....two small bite marks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was that? I will make a sequal to it.  
But frist I want to know if you liked it.  
In the sequal...  
Kinkymon gets to armor digivolve, what about Eve's past?,  
who is this new evil that killed Jun?  
Please reveiw and remmber no flames!  
Also...  
Who should be the new evil's next victom???  
Tell me in your reveiw!!  
The most popular vote wins!  
  
Now REVEIW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
